Lost in the Dark
by MoonLily the Wolf
Summary: One of the Sonic Characters' is lost in darkness, and may never find the light. Hint of suicde themes in the beginning. Romance comes in at the end of fic. Please R&R peace.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or other characters, they belong to Sega. I do own the plot.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. The reason is because of problems with my computer and myself. I wrote this story on how I was feeling on my current situation. Not all of this is true, but most of it is how I feel. Remember that some of these are my thought through the character.  
  
Italic is the main character speaking. Words in bold have symbolic meaning.  
  
_Time seems to go by either with you, or without you. It never stops for anyone; kind of opposite of a bus. Then again just as you reach it; it pulls off leaving you in the dust. I guess it might be better if one walks. Most people don't like to walk, but the need to stop to realize...Realize the marvels of life. So many things in life people take for granted. For instance: the trees that give us air or warmth form the sun. The list just goes on, but who the hell cares. I know what you're thinking and your right. Humans and furries are stumbling in the** dark**. Much like am doing right now, because I can't find that damn knife. See the darkness am talking about isn't literal. Although it does make things obscure, their **blinded** by the mind. (Crazy Laughter) Sorry where was I...oyeah. They perceive things that the mind tells it to see. Well guess what f ers you can't see air or gravity. They can't see love either, but they can feel it. But h...he doesn't even recognize nor acknowledge my love!!!(Bangs hand on table) I need to calm down always get worked up over this. I know how pathetic... I am right...wrong. The really pathetic thing, is stumbling in the dark when it's midday. Yup you guessed it...am totally blind.  
  
That's right Amy Rose blind at age 16. My life came to an end about a week ago, the seeing part that is. If I could find that freaking knife it would really end!!! At first I was okay with it, but then darkness swallowed my vision. Along with many hopes and dreams. In reality all I can hold onto are the dreams. True the other senses are stronger, but with a heavy price. Waking up in the dead of night, or is it early morning. I never know...until my other senses tell me. The smell of the morning dew wets my nose. Then the touch of the night wind creasing my face. Don't get my wrong. I love these feelings, but I long to see. I wish I was conscious, when he found out he caused my blindness. Yeah I bet the look on his face was priceless. (Maniacal laughter) Wondering about my weird behavior? Of course you are. See my sight was the second precious thing I hold dear. Now that it's gone my life is as withered as those red roses. Once beautiful is now nothing but dust. After awhile I got tired of watering them. The only decent thing I got out of this was...wait let's start at the beginning._

_It all started at Tails' lab; he had invented a new liquid compound. 'That should have been my first warning.' He asked me if I could assist him, and willingly I agreed. 'Huge mistake Amy!!'  
_  
[Flashback]  
  
Amy's POV  
  
Wow this train is taking forever I said to myself. I gently started tapping my foot on the ground. I guess Sonic is rubbing off on me. I stop as the train came rushing down the tracks. I boarded the train, as well as other people. My emerald eyes fell on the beautiful scenery, which is the Mystic Ruins. Everyone else seemed half dead to even look. As soon as I got of the train, my nose was greeted with a soothing aroma. I knew this aroma very well. I remember that we planted those flowers, after that forest fire. I even got Sonic and Shadow to help. Tails' workshop was just at the top of the hill. I made my accent up the stairs, and knock on the door. The energetic fox greeted me with a smile. I could tell he was really happy on his achievement. "Hi Tails, hope am not to early." I said. "Not at all Amy you're just in time." He replied.  
  
The little kitsune ushered me into his workshop. He offered me some breakfast, but I declined the food. I waited until he finished his toast, so we could begin. "Now Amy there may be some dangers to this compound." He softly said. I took notice to his quiet warning. "Okay" I said. Tails then proceeded on giving facts that he found out earlier. I listen intently on what was said, and then we went to the lab. The young fox made improvements to his lab recently. He had moved it below the workshop. I often wondered if it was I good idea. Tails simply said it was for protection. My train of thought ended as we settled in the lab. "Tails how came Sonic isn't here helping" I asked meekly. "Oh Sonic went out on a mission with Shadow. He should be back later." My heart fluttered thinking about him. Maybe after this I'll ask him if wants to go see a movie. After putting the bio suits on we started working.  
  
Tails' POV  
  
We were an hour into researching the compound liquid. Amy and I were amazed, that it allowed us to see things. I thought it wasn't possible, but we could see air and gravity. "Hey Tails I have an idea!" Amy exclaimed happily. Instantly the liquid I had in the beaker exploded. Luckily for me it wasn't that much. "Amy I told you this liquid reacts to sound." I scolded at her. Her ears dropped down against her head. "Sorry, but I...I had an idea on how to use the liquid." "Really" I responded. Amy's ears quickly perked back up. I was interested on how to use the liquid. "Since we can see the invisible forces; through the reflection. Then we should make a mirror." I hug Amy so quickly, she was caught off guard. "Wow Amy I would have never thought of that." I said still hugging her. She gave me a thumps up and simile. I blushed slightly under my mask, hoping she couldn't see. I herd her giggle at me; she probably did see me blush. Again without warning one of the beakers exploded. "Amy did you see that." I asked her. She nodded in response. "Are you sure it response to sound?" I started to wonder if my analysis was right. Then again it was full proof; most of it was correct anyway. "Tails come on let's make the mirror. That way it's finish, before they get back." I had to admit Amy is determined, and full of energy. Nothing could stop her. "Okay." I said grabbing my blow torch.

* * *

After 2 hours Amy and Tails had accomplished nothing. It would seem getting the liquid to harden proved difficult. They tried fire and ice, but to no avail. They decided to take turns watching the liquid. Tails had gone up stairs to make lunch, when he realized something. A chaos emerald was present when his liquid was created. 'How could I forget that?' The young fox thought. He then thought how it first reacted to sound. Tails scrambled around looking for his lab tape. He began watching it only to find that sound wasn't the cause. "So it wasn't sound that caused it to explode." He gathered his thought together. "Sonic had the chaos emerald...emerald has power...powers is enriched by the heart. That's it!" Tails yelled.  
  
"Tails...!" The fox whipped around to find Knuckles. He was beaten badly; blood trickled down his face. He just stood there in the door way. "The other emerald... he's coming." Tails grabbed the bruised echidna, and laid him down. Tails voiced trembled as he talked "Knuckles what's going on, whose coming?" Knuckles tried to explain the best he could. "That damn hedgehog h... he just freaked out, and turned on me. I should have realized something was wrong, after that robot stab him." Knuckles paused and look up at Tails. He could tell he was confused. "Listen he was infected with something. Whatever it was made him go crazy with _**rage**_." Tails was worried. If this was true, then they were in trouble. "Tails where's the chaos emerald!" He blue eyes widen with shock. "Oh my God AMY!" Tails rushed to the back of his workshop. He didn't bother to listen to what Knuckles said. Something about keeping him occupied.

* * *

Amy's POV  
  
I herd Knuckles yelling at Tails. He was probably mad about his experiments with the emeralds. That echidna was always careful, when it came to the emeralds. He said their powers are dangerous, if not used properly. I hate to admit it, but Tails does go over the edge sometimes. I sat there watching the chemicals. I had taken off my suit; since the chemicals were no threat. I kept the goggles close by just in case. That's when I notice a chaos emerald. I picked up the topaz looking one. The gem sent a surge of energy through my body. The power was too much for me to handle. I screamed out in pain, dropping the gem. All beakers close by exploded once more. I realized that another chaos emerald must be close by.  
  
I called out to Tails. I herd the Kitsune scream out something, but couldn't make it out. My emerald eyes fell upon the topaz emerald. It grew brighter by the second. Someone is using Chaos Control I thought. Right on cue, there was a bright yellow light. I shielded my green eyes. I looked up so see the hedgehog I loved. He's appearance was some what different. The hedgehog wasn't super, but still had that yellowish glow. He quills stood up more though. He looked down at me, with an evil grin. "What's wrong?" I asked "Nothing." He said coolly. He reached out his hand grabbing the chaos emerald. I looked on puzzled at his weird behavior.  
  
"Amy!" Tails called to me; his voice screamed with urgency. I turn my attention to the door. I began walking towards it, but his voice stopped me. "Amy I have a gift for you." "Really" I replied. I walked back to where I was before. "Close your eyes." This was unlike him, but I did as he commanded. He's quite maniacal laughing made me peek just a little. He aimed an energy ball right at me. I used my hammer to reflect it, but it sent me flying. "Are you insane" I managed to yelled. He just floated there and laughed. He's laughter turned into screams, as if in pain. Then all the breakers exploded as while as the lab.  
  
The last thing I saw was his red eyes, and that yellowish glow. Then the darkness consumed me.

* * *

Me: Wow a little deep. Well that's the first part. Don't hold your breath, because this might not be updated. I only wrote this to express of how I felt. Remember am not totally blind, but the retina in my right eye has problems. Please tell me what you think.  
  
Peace  
  
One more thing. It was going to be an all Amy Pov, but I decided to do Tails' Pov. 


End file.
